


Crêpes Brulées

by Safr2n



Series: Inséparable [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Parce qu'ils le méritent, Recueil d'OS, Romance, a lot of fluff, like a lot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: À peine sorti de la chambre, une odeur sucrée se fit sentir, indiquant une présence humaine dans la cuisine. Essayant de chasser le peu de sommeil qui restait en lui, Minho se dirigea vers la pièce où il était sûr de retrouver Thomas.Il était bien là, portant seulement un vieux t-shirt appartenant à l'asiatique et un boxer. Le chandail était légèrement trop grand sur lui, sa carrure étant plus petite, et lui tombait au milieu des fesses.
Relationships: Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Inséparable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010322
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Pieces of Thominho





	Crêpes Brulées

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: Crêpes brûlées
> 
> Personnages: Thomas et Minho
> 
> Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à James Dashner
> 
> Notes: Fait partis un projet de One Shot autour de Thominho, parce que je suis en amour avec ce ship. Beaucoup de fluff!

La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était le vide dans ses bras. Normalement, chaque matin Minho se réveillait avec son amoureux collé contre lui. Mais en ce moment, il n'y avait que les draps sur son corps nu.

Et le jeune homme n'aimait pas ça. Il avait besoin de câlins lorsqu'il se réveillait, et là, il était en manque!

Il se leva rapidement du lit avant d'enfiler un caleçon et de partir à la recherche de l'amour de sa vie.

La recherche ne fut pas très longue. À peine sorti de la chambre, une odeur sucrée se fit sentir, indiquant une présence humaine dans la cuisine. Essayant de chasser le peu de sommeil qui restait en lui, Minho se dirigea vers la pièce où il était sûr de retrouver Thomas.

Il était bien là, portant seulement un vieux t-shirt appartenant à l'asiatique et un boxer. Le chandail était légèrement trop grand sur lui, sa carrure étant plus petite, et lui tombait au milieu des fesses.

Ces belles fesses rondes que Minho aimait tant. Il observa le spectacle pendant un moment.

Thomas n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de son petit ami, trop occupé à ne pas faire brûler la crêpe qu'il faisait cuire. Il s'était réveillé plus tôt que d'habitude et malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas voulu quitter la chaleur de l'étreinte de Minho, il avait eu envie profiter de ce moment pour faire une petite surprise à son amoureux.

Alors qu'il se préparait à retourner la crêpe dans la poêle, le brun senti un corps venir se coller contre lui et deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Des lèvres chaudes vinrent également se placer sur sa nuque et les sensations de la nuit dernière revinrent en force, lui faisant oublier l'espace d'un instant la tâche qu'il était en train d'accomplir.

-Minho… je suis occupé.

Le plus jeune sentie l'autre homme sourire contre sa peau.

-J'ai besoin de mes câlins du matin.

-Et ça ne peut pas attendre cinq minutes, le temps que je finisse de cuire les crêpes? ria Thomas.

-Attends, tu penses vraiment que je peux résister lorsque je te vois en boxer, portant un de mes t-shirts et en plus en train de cuisiner? J'ai juste envie de te ramener à la chambre et de continuer ce qu'on faisait la nuit dernière.

Il avait murmuré ses derniers mots dans l'oreille de Thomas et malgré le gémissement qui menaçait de sortir, le jeune homme ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

-Et ne pas manger mes délicieuses crêpes? dit-il d'un ton faussement offusqué. Tu me fais de la peine Minho.

-Tes crêpes n'ont rien de délicieuse, se moqua celui-ci.

Thomas se retourna vers son petit ami.

-Hey, j'ai changé la recette! Je suis sûre qu'elles sont meilleures que la dernière fois!

La dernière fois, il avait oublié de mettre le sucre dans la préparation et il avait mis beaucoup trop de farine. Ça avait été plutôt pénible à manger, même avec une tonne de sirop.

-Si tu le dis, répliqua le plus vieux avec un sourire en coin.

Ce même sourire en coin qui faisait fondre le brun. Qui remarqua alors l'absence de vêtement sur l'asiatique. Il se mit à rougir immédiatement.

-Oh mon dieu Minho, va au moins mettre un chandail!

Le concerné ria avant de déposer un baisé sur le nez de Thomas.

-T'es vraiment trop adorable.

-Non pas du tout!

-Oui, insista-t-il avant de murmurer les prochains mots. C'est adorable que malgré toute ces fois où on a fait l'amour, tu rougisses toujours autant lorsque tu me vois nu.

Et comme pour le prouver, celui-ci devient encore plus rouge.

-Arrête, c'est-c'est pas vrai…

-Tu veux le nier? ria Minho en prenant entre ses mains le visage de son amoureux. Regardes-toi Thomas, tu es complètement écarlate!

Le jeune homme en question détourna le regard, incapable de dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire en regardant l'homme de sa vie.

-C'est juste que… tu es trop beau…

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Minho était en train de l'embrasser passionnément.

C'était une telle vague d'amour que Thomas en eu les larmes aux yeux et ses genoux menaçait de flancher. C'était si intense, si bon…

Il s'abandonna complètement dans ce baiser. L'asiatique avait l'habitude d'être passionnel et ne se privait jamais de le montrer, au grand plaisir de Thomas.

Les deux hommes finirent par se séparer, le souffle court. Les yeux encore fermés, Minho déposa son front contre celui son copain, savourant ce moment avant de briser le silence.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi…

Le plus jeune alla se réfugier dans le cou de son petit ami. Il caressa doucement le dos de celui-ci et se dit que finalement, il préférait que Minho reste torse nu. Premièrement la vue était magnifique… et deuxièmement, il adorait toucher la douce peau dorée de son partenaire. C'était si chaud et si réconfortant, il aurait pu rester dans cette position pendant des heures. Si seulement il n'était déjà pas en train de faire quelque chose…

-Merde la crêpe!

Thomas se retourna rapidement vers la poêle qui était encore sur le feu… pour voir que la crêpe était complètement fichu.

-Oh non! s'écria-t-il avant de se retourner. C'est de ta faute Min!

-Comment ça c'est de ma faute?

-Si tu ne m'avais pas distrait…

Le jeune homme retira la crêpe brulée avant de verser une autre part de la préparation dans la poêle alors que l'asiatique riait derrière lui.

-T'en fait pas, dit celui-ci en posant un baiser sur la joue de son amoureux. De toute façon la première est toujours ratée.

-Mais je voulais que ce soit parfait, bouda Thomas. Je voulais te faire une surprise…

Minho le prit de nouveau dans ses bras en déposant encore plus de baiser sur la peau exposé devant lui.

-C'est déjà parfait, murmura-t-il tendrement. Tu es parfait.

Le brun lui donna un coup de coude.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin? se moqua-t-il.

-J'ai pas eu mes câlins, c'est ça le problème.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel. Son amoureux pouvait être tellement dramatique parfois.

-Je finis de cuire les crêpes et ensuite on passe la journée à se câliner, ça te vas?

-Mmoui…

Il ne lâcha pas le jeune homme pour autant, mais le laissa travailler tout en profitant de l'occasion pour le couvrir de caresses. Il aimait tellement ces moments tranquilles et simples. Ces moments où il était avec Thomas. Depuis le début de leur relation, Minho ne pouvait plus se passer de lui et il savait que c'était réciproque. Ils faisaient tout ensemble, ils étaient complètement inséparables. Il aurait voulu que plus de matins ressemblent à celui-ci.

Une fois que Thomas eut finit, ils s'afférèrent à préparer le salon pour manger leur petit-déjeuner tout en regardant des vidéos comiques sur youtube à la télé, une de leurs activités favorites. Ils pouvaient y passer des heures.

Une fois parfaitement installé, Minho prit une première bouchée.

-Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit, tes crêpes sont délicieuses!

-J'te l'avais dit, répliqua le concerné en lâchant un clin d'œil.

L'asiatique l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Merci.

Thomas rougit et essaya de chasser sa gêne en portant son attention sur la télévision où un choix de vidéos était présenté. Il en choisit une au hasard et commença à manger.

Après une dizaine de vidéos, ils étaient allongés sur le divan, les assiettes vides oubliés sur la table basse. Thomas avait posé sa tête sur le torse de son amoureux et savourait chaque vibration lorsque celui-ci riait. Il adorait savoir Minho heureux.

Le plus vieux avait quant à lui avait ses bras autour du brun et lui caressait doucement le dos. Ces moments étaient vraiment ses préférés. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir garder Thomas près de lui en tout temps.

-Hey…, interpella Minho.

-Hmm?

Thomas se redressa légèrement pour mieux regarder son petit ami.

-Tu sais que je t'aime?

-Pff, bien sûr crétin.

-Alors viens ici.

Les lèvres de Minho se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois sur celle de Thomas qui laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Le baiser était doux et simplement parfait aux yeux des deux garçons.

L'asiatique continua ses caresses jusqu'à enfouir une de ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de son amoureux, appuyant un peu plus le baiser par la même occasion. C'était comme lorsqu'il avait embrassé Thomas pour la première fois. Les mêmes sensations avec les mêmes papillons dans le ventre.

Il ne s'en lasserait jamais, il en était persuadé.


End file.
